1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a reflector, an adjustment method, and a position detection apparatus.
2. Related Art
There is a known apparatus in which when an image is projected on a projection surface by a projection unit, the projection surface on which the image is projected is irradiated with light and light formed by reflection of the light from an indicator operated by a user is imaged to detect the position of the indicator (refer to Japanese Patent No. 5015270).
However, in the above-described apparatus, the radiation direction of the light with respect to the projection surface is not easily adjusted in some cases.